


Sydrian waiting for Eddie and Jill

by QueerBookworm13



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBookworm13/pseuds/QueerBookworm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydrian waiting for Eddie when he gets home from his first official date with Jill, sorta being the typical "parents". Sydrian uses the time to have a little 'alone time'. Kind of fluffy. Spoliers for the whole series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sydrian waiting for Eddie and Jill

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request from my Tumblr (@booklover1329). Also this is my first Bloodlines fanfic so sorry if it sucks. Warning: It gets fluffy!

(Sydney POV)

Thump, Thump, Thump.           
My fingers tapped the edge of the table. The clock hand ticked and ticked, pushing me into deep anxiety. It was 11:55. Eddie had five minutes until his “curfew”. I never thought he would be pushing the time so close. Adrian reminded me before that Eddie was a ‘big boy’ and he didn’t need a curfew. But then I kindly reminded him that it had only been two months since Jill was kidnapped, and we still didn’t know if the Alchemists would keep their word.   
“I know, a night at Olive Garden can get pretty rough,” he replied. I glared at him when Eddie stepped in and said that they would be back before midnight.   
My eyes shifted between the door and the clock. Midnight. I looked at my phone that sat inches away.   
“Babe!” I heard in the distance, but I ignored it. I had taken the place I sat forty minutes ago. Adrian tried to convince me that we could have our own ‘date night’ before they got home, but I turned him down.   
“Babe?” I felt my husband’s arms wrap around me from behind. Warm breath hit my throat. My breath sped up. “Sydney.” A soft kiss landed at the bass of my throat. My eyes fluttered a little; I loved it when he did that. “Adrain...” he continued to kiss my neck, causing me to turn around in my chair. He smirked and leaned in for another kiss. His soft lips met mine and my worries of Eddie and Jill started to slowly melt away. After a time, I broke away from his delicious kisses.   
“Stop distracting me! Eddie and Jill are suppose to be back soon.” I looked at the clock. It struck midnight. I reached for my phone that sat on the table. “Maybe I should call them…”. A number of incidents rushed to my mind. What if they were in a car accident? Or Strigoi attacked them?   
“Sydney, they are adults. And they can both kick some major ass. They might not be exactly on time, but I’m sure they’re fine. Probably traffic.” He stared at me with his deep green eyes. “‘Lets go to bed,” Adrain pulled my hand and winked at me. I shook my head, “No, we need to stay up and wait for them.” Adrain made a little pouty face, like Declan sometimes does. Then his eyes lit up, like he had the perfect idea. “Fine. I know the perfect pastime.”   
He slowly leaned into me, going for another kiss. It started out sweet and innocent, but quickly turned into need and passion. I put my hands on his face, feeling stubble on my fingertips. “I love you,” Adrian said between kisses. I broke away, looking in his eyes, “I love you too, Adrian.” We continued to kiss and touch until I couldn’t take it anymore. I pushed Adrian onto the chair besides me and straddled his lap. He kissed my lips softly then roughly, making me moan. His hands were everywhere: in my hair, down my body, ending with a squeeze on my ass. I pressed my hips against his and continued to kiss him with a fiery passion. I ran my fingers through his hair as he gripped my hips. He kissed the base of my throat again and I let out an involuntary moan. He made his way up my neck, onto my jawline, teasing me. I felt him stiffen below me. I smiled in the thought that I could make him go crazy.   
Eddie and Jill were still on the edge of my mind and I knew we should stop- but I just couldn’t. Adrian's touch is my drug. His hands traveled to the hem of my shirt and the button of my jeans. He smirked, but looked me in the eyes to make sure it was okay. I nodded and not a second later his hands were on me. Everywhere I wanted and then some.   
“We probably shouldn’t be doing this. Eddie and Jill could walk in any minute.” I whispered to him. We would stop…soon. I wouldn’t let it go any further.    
The key sounded in the lock, and I jumped off of Adrian. The clock read 12:15. A happy looking Eddie and Jill walked through the door hand in hand. I scrambled to fix my shirt.   
Adrian turned towards the door and cooned, “Eddie/Jill, where have you been? Your mother and I have been worried sick! You are fifteen minutes late. Jailbait, I don’t know about this guy.” Adrian winked at Jill. Eddie smiled. “Calm down, Mom and Pop. There was traffic. But look we are safe and perfectly fine.” Eddie gestured to Jill, who had her arm wrapped around his waist. Remembering my makeup session with Adrian, I patted my hair down and smiled, “We were worried about you. You should of texted us.” Eddie looked at me (the first time tonight) and raised his eyebrows. My face became even more flustered. “Looks like we weren’t the only ones having a good night.” Eddie chuckled. “It’s not over yet,” Adrian mumbled. I smacked his arm slightly and smiled. “Hush, so you were stuck in traffic? On a Thursday evening?” I asked. Jill blushed a little. “Hush, Sydney. Yes, there was a lot of traffic.” Eddie smiled back at me. “So did you guys have a good-“ I started to ask when I was cut off by Adrian. “Yeah, so Sydney and I are going to bed now. You know us old folks. Right, Sydney?” I glared at him. “ I’m sure you have a touching story about the Olive Garden, but I’m afraid that will have to wait until morning. You two got us beat. Sorry, Jailbait.” Adrian grabbed my hand, “You sure look tired Sydney. Let’s go to bed,” He winked at me and smirked. “Goodnight, lovebirds!” and proceeded to drag me down the hallway. I looked at him like he was crazy. He just wanted to get laid and fortunately for him, that little make out session was driving me crazy. Screw it. “Yeah, guys I’m beat. Sorry. We’ll hear about your night in the morning. Goodn-“ Before I could finish, Adrian pushed me into our bedroom and closed the door. Faint laughter could be heard downstairs, but was drowned out by the sound of Adrian saying I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
